


Blurr the lines(of life and death) teasers

by Kaitastrophy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Ghosts, Human/Ghost relationship, M/M, Mediums, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), gay bois, gay ghosts, honestly this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitastrophy/pseuds/Kaitastrophy
Summary: I am working on a whole-ass book rn and she's comin along real slow, so have some teasers to get to know the characters. Hope y'all like em', they are my children!





	Blurr the lines(of life and death) teasers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when i'll have the actual book done but if y'all like any of these teaser chapters feel free to look out for it! It's titled 'Blur the Lines(of Life and Death). And don't worry! No spoilers in any of the teaser chapters! Everything in the teasers will be before the main plot of the book! Thanks for checking this out tho!!!

I haven't even written this shit yet, but i'm fuckin getting there, ok? I'm sorry!


End file.
